Uncle Ruckus
Uncle Ruckus,is the main antagonist of both the Boondocks comic strip and animated television series The Boondocks and in the new season of the boondocks season 4. He is A self-hating black man, he believes himself to in fact be caucasian, and his black appearance being caused by what he describes as "Re-Vitiligo", or, "the opposite of what Michael Jackson has". However, it has been strongly hinted by other characters, including his family, that he really is Black, and that his origin story was made up by his 'White Man' loving African American mother for unknown reasons. He disassociates himself from other African Americans as much as possible, and is outspoken in his support of what Huey calls the white supremacist power structure. Uncle Ruckus is also starring in his upcoming movie The Uncle Ruckus Movie. He is voiced by Gary Anthony Williams. History In the first episode Ruckus has an alcohol problem. Ruckus typically shows hatred to any black person around him. He likes to be with white people and compliments then by stating they smell like lemon juice. Despite his age, he still knows martial art, like Huey and is a skilled warrior with the nunchuck. Uncle Ruckus is repellent in appearance, behavior, and attitude. He has an intense hatred of anything pertaining to black people, and goes out of his way to free himself from this identity; Ruckus claims God says the path to forgiveness for being black is to rebuke your own race. Ruckus champions the small traces of French,à or Irish ancestry he claims to have (though a DNA test showed he was "102%" African descent "with a 2% margin of error"), and wishes that all black people were still enslaved. He prattles white supremacist rhetoric and calls Michael Jackson (who claimed to have suffered from the pigmentational skin changing disorder vitiligo) a "lucky bastard", as he no longer looks black. Ruckus claims that he himself has "re-vitiligo", to explain his own skin tone. During the Civil Rights Movement, he protested against Martin Luther King's marches, and would occasionally throw bricks at him, but usually missed. Ruckus served on a jury in 1957 in Tennessee that helped convict a blind black man of killing three white girls. In spite of being blind, the African American man supposedly shot the three with a Winchester rifle from about 50 yards away. (Ruckus is the only black person on the otherwise all white jury, in what is a Jim Crow courtroom.) During his first encounter with the Freemans, Ruckus sings Don't Trust Them New Niggas Over There) at The Garden Party, though he socializes freely with the Freemans thereafter. In fact, Robert Freeman and Tom Dubois are probably the only people on the show who could be considered friendly to Uncle Ruckus. Ruckus believes firmly in racially insensitive assaults, hurling invectives of prejudice and hatred to all things black. On being asked if he supported the use of the word "nigga," Ruckus says: "No, I don't think we should use word and I'll tell you why. Because niggas have gotten used to it! Hell, they like it now. It's like when you growing crops and you strip the soil of its nutrients and goodness and then you can't grow nothin'. You gotta rotate your racial slurs. Now I know its hard, 'cause nigga just rolls off the tongue the way sweat rolls off a nigga's forehead. But we cannot let that be a crutch. 'Specially when there's so many other fine substitutes. Spade, porch-monkey, jiggaboo. I say next time you gon' call a darkie 'nigga', call that coon a jungle bunny instead." Ruckus had a dream when he was in heaven and was white and Robert says Ruckus why the Hell do you want to be white. Ruckus also said he has many jobs. Ruckus also has a favorite racist singer Jimmy Rebel. Ruckus says he hates all black woman but when he meets Ebony Brown he decides to try to marry her. The Freeman family and the Dubois family both don't like Uncle Rukcus due to his racist issues. In the episode The Color Ruckus it's revealed the reason Ruckus believes he has Revitilago is because his mother told him so, and he hates his father and grandmother. Ruckus gives a speech to an all white attendance giving praise, as always, for his love for the "white man" and encourages the patrons to fight in the episode "Freedom Ride or Die". Relationship Robert Freeman Robert Freeman is the closest thing to a friend that Uncle Ruckus has, though Robert rebukes Ruckus' racist notions. For example, a friendly match of checkers between them ended bitterly after Ruckus made supremacist remarks. Ruckus was supportive of Robert during his training for a rematch with Col. Stinkmeaner and was the only one besides Riley who praised him when he won the fight (killing Stinkmeaner) in "Granddad's Fight". Despite all this, Uncle Ruckus claims their friendship is a pretense ("The Trial of R. Kelly") and that he still sees him as a "nigga." Also, in "The Real", Uncle Ruckus was one of the "homeless people" that Robert was "housing", the other being Jazmine Dubois. Huey and Riley Uncle Ruckus says in "...Or Die Trying" that he has despised Huey ever since the Freemans' arrival in Woodcrest. For Huey's part, he seems to ignore Uncle Ruckus' racist rantings, knowing that debating with the man will do little good. However, when Ruckus challenges him to a martial arts showdown (with the nunchaku he left in the theater bathroom), Huey fights him twice - first with a pushbroom handle as a staff, then later unarmed. Neither fight is shown in its entirety; a battered Huey is seen sitting in the theater manager's office after the first one, and the episode ends in a freeze-frame as the second one begins. Both fights appear to be references to Fist of the North Star. Ruckus often gets angry at Riley for being a hoodlum, which angers him and usually leads to a fight. Tom Dubois and Sarah Dubois Ruckus tolerates the Dubois, largely due to Sarah's presence (Sarah is white). He believes that Tom is lucky to have Sarah, and that she is with him out of pity rather than love (even postulating at one point that she taught him how to read). He doesn't think much of Jazmine due to her half-black status, calling her a "mulatto" in a pejorative manner and a "little half and half." In a moment of relative kindness, he refers to her as a "nice little mixed-breed girl." (He does however seem to hold her superior to a black child, stating once that she was supposed to be smarter than Riley.) In a rare moment he managed to single-handedly restore her faith in Christmas and in Santa Claus, effectively ending her crying and cheering her up ("A Huey Freeman Christmas"). Ebony Brown Even though Uncle Ruckus has shown to have disliked black women he really liked Ebony Brown despite being black he even attempted to marry her but failed. Family In the episode "The Color Ruckus" it was revealed that Ruckus's mother told him he was adopted, and had a white heritage. She explains to Ruckus this by inventing the disease re-vitiligo, and telling him that it alone is the reason he is physically indistinguishable from a normal black person. In spite of this, his father harshly claims these explanations were lies meant to protect Ruckus' self-esteem, telling his son that he is "just another black nigga like the rest of us." Ruckus refuses to believe his father's words and his mother continues to lie about his heritage. Trivia * Ruckus reveals that he holds down 47 jobs at once * Ruckus refuses to believe his father's words and his mother continues to lie about his heritage. * Ruckus's theme is the same theme of Jabba The Hutt from Star Wars. Gallery UncleRucku9.jpg return_of_stinkmeaner390.jpg the_uncle_ruckus_show.jpg BOONDOCKS-UNCLERUCKUS.jpg ruckus.jpg Vlcsnap-2523940.jpg Boondocks-300x200.jpg Y26BOrz.jpg|Uncle Ruckus Actor Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:African Americans Category:Males Category:Antagonist